The variation in amino cid analysis and especially carbohydrate analysis between investigators is blocking progress in the elucidation of the structure of transcortin. The differences appear to be too large to bewholly artifactual. We will search for variants of transcortin, following various types of chromatography by multi-analysis utilizing binding properties, immunological properties, assays reflecting variations in size and charge and peptide fingerprinting.